ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Ali
Ali '''or '''Agent Ali is a main character of Agent Ali. He is a 12 years old boy who at first had a normal life but then was accidently recruited to M.A.T.A., a secret agency who protects their city Cyberaya. Official Summary Ali is the main character of this series and he was an agent under M.A.T.A.. At first, Ali was a kid that had a normal life like going to school, doing homework, facing with Puan Munah, a fierce Mathematical teacher and having trouble in the Mathematics subject. He was also a victim of bullying, as noted in his encounter with Shaun and Syed. His fate then changed he accidentally discovered a very special and one-of-a-kind prototype device called the I.R.I.S (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) on the way to school on the local food stall by ordering Tempoyak Udang" '''and the food stall hawker give the ''I.R.I.S to Ali by mistake. Then, Ali got hunted by Dos and Trez to obtain the I.R.I.S but Ali successfully activated the I.R.I.S. by .accident, so with the help of I.R.I.S, Ali has officially become an agent under M.A.T.A and Agent Bakar takes his role to become Ali's mentor to teach him to be an agent under General Rama command. Weapons *''During First Draft (Movie Draft)'' ** Sticker Electric got sticked on fence and zapping a threat ** Pistol breaking the barrel and flipping off ** Sticker Bomb got sticked on threat's hand and exploded ** Pogo Shoes can jump high from the building. * Teaster #2: KECEMASAN! ** Armed: Ali used his armed to shot the the laser gun during #2 teaster. For some reasons, this weapon is not appear in the series. *''Now (Series Draft)'' ** I.R.I.S. '''(Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) '': A device that helps him to see what the apponent can and will do before doing it. It also helps by telling him where to run, where to hit or what to do by showing him holographic instructions that only he can see through the glasses. It can also help him see the surroundings in different visions such as X-Ray vision. ** Yoyo: It helps by creating a shield when it is spun around repeatedly. It also lets go a force that helps Ali in pushing and tumbling his apponents. Appearence Ali had brown eyes and black hair. His hair is a little shaggy on the right. In his appearance as an agent, his hair is a little taller. SCHOOL UNIFORM: Just like any other school uniforms in Malaysia, Ali wears a white shirt, white shoes and blue pants. He also wears a red tie with a futuristic pattern. AGENT UNIFORM: As an agent, he wears a pair of special glasses called I.R.I.S. (Infinity Retinal Intelligence System) which he accidentally activated and now, it can only be used by him. He also wears a red agent suit with a black and blue pattern and a tiny yellow square. It also has black sleeves and comes with red and grey gloves and red shoes. Simulation Training Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters